


Awful at Goodbyes

by scorose



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 3/4, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, post-Epilogue: 19 Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorose/pseuds/scorose
Summary: Teddy couldn't possibly miss seeing Victoire off for her sixth year. Takes place during 'New Beginnings' but can be read as a stand-alone.





	Awful at Goodbyes

“_Vic_!”

Dominique was mid-sentence, gabbing about something inconsequential, per usual, but the sound of Victoire’s name, in that voice, had goose pimples rising on her arms immediately; her blonde head shot up and she whirled, beaming instantly.

“Teddy!” Victoire screeched, waving wildly at the vivid, blue-haired boy several metres down the platform. She began weaving her way past students, nearly tripping over a stray trunk in the process, before launching herself into her best friend’s arms. “What are you doing here?” she asked, voice muffled by his flannel-clad shoulder. She pulled away, and Ted offered her a broad, toothy grin.

“Had to see you off, didn’t I?” he said with a lazy nod of his head, flicking a stray bit of hair out of his eyes. “You’ll be seventeen in two months’ time,” he reminded her, the corner of his mouth twitching. “You’ve a big year ahead, and I have to make sure you’re prepared.”

“Just because you make Apparation look so easy,” she said with an eye roll.

She’d just seen Teddy a few days prior at Grandmum and Granddad Weasley’s big Sunday dinner before the start of the school year. He’d been uncharacteristically quiet, declining Uncle George’s offer to come test a few new prototypes out in the shed, and even refusing a slice of Aunt Ginny’s cake before finally retiring early, walking in a slouch to the edge of the Burrow’s yard before Disapparating. After a fun summer spent lazing around Diagon Alley, an ever-present ice cream in hand and a joke at the ready, it had been disarming to see Teddy in such a mood, but if Victoire knew anything about her best friend, it was that sometimes he got too absorbed in his thoughts – whether about his parents or otherwise – and just needed a little space to sort things out.

“I’m looking for a flat in Hogsmeade,” he announced in a quick rush, running a hand through his teal locks. “If I can find a decent place, you have to promise you’ll let me know which weekends you’re allowed in the village.”

Victoire felt a minute stab of pity; while most of Teddy’s friends had spent their summers abroad, or in internships, he was still working odd jobs for some of Uncle Harry’s friends, at the Burrow doing chores in exchange for Grandmum Weasley’s cooking, and trying to decide exactly what direction he wanted to take his life. And, obviously, the fact that it was time for her to return to school was doing a number on him, since he’d realized this was their first year since she’d started Hogwarts not being able to see each other every day, if they wanted. But trips to Hogsmeade spent in the Three Broomsticks having a drink, or tinkering on the grand pianos in Dominic Maestro’s music shop – those were salvageable afternoons, and Victoire couldn’t help the smile that touched her face at the memories they’d made the past few years.

“I promise,” she said with utmost sincerity.

Teddy glanced down at the bag slung over her shoulder, and started. “Would you like a hand with that?” he asked eagerly, and Victoire raised an eyebrow at his eagerness.

“No, I think I can manage it – I’ll be boarding soon. But, um, are you okay?”

Teddy’s face turned an amusing shade of pink. “B-brilliant!” he croaked. He glanced over her shoulder, swallowed, then laid a gentle hand on her arm and jerked his head to the left. “Could we, erm –” He gently steered her away from the platform, against the brick wall of Platform 9 ¾ and a step back from the chaos of the crowd. “Listen…”

“What’s going on?” Victoire asked, unable to stop the rush of concern over Teddy’s nervousness. “Is something –?”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong,” Teddy replied in a rush, and his hand was still on her arm, he was crowding her space, and the next thing Victoire knew, he was making the most piercing eye contact, and he was _right there_. And then his lips were against hers.

Kissing Teddy was so surreal; Victoire felt as if she might be having an out of body experience. She’d pined for him through her tweens and early teens, given up on a romance and settled for a best friend – well no, not _settled_, because Teddy was truly the best friend she’d ever had, and could have hoped for – but she’d dated guys, friends of his, even, and he pretty girls that used to make her gut curl with jealousy, but it was all okay. And all of a sudden everything she’d hoped for, two years prior, was right there, in arms reach – _in her arms_. Ted’s fingers in a gentle grip around her upper arms, the soft pressure of his lips against hers; Victoire inhaled, her lips parting slightly, and the atmosphere changed instantly.

Grasping for purchase, Victoire wound her fingers into Teddy’s hair, as one of his hands slipped down, his arm coming around her back to pull her closer. She felt his tongue swipe against her lower lip –

“Teddy, _what_ are you _doing_?!”

Their kiss ground to a halt; Teddy’s head had whipped around, and Victoire caught sight of their interruption: James, whose eyes were bugging out of his head.

“James, for the love of Merlin, _sod off_.”

James didn’t flinch; his eyes were fixed disbelievingly on Victoire, who felt a hot flash of guilt. “Teddy, that’s my _cousin_,” James said, his tone surprisingly accusatory.

Ted sighed, taking a step away from Victoire and running a weary hand across his face. “Yes, it is. I’m saying goodbye to her. Now, if you don’t mind, _go away_.”

James was off in a flash, a streak of jet black hair disappeared back into the crowd, and Ted sighed. Victoire ran absent fingers across her lower lip. Had that truly just happened? Her gaze flashed up to Ted, whose hair had a faint tinge of pink at the ends – a telltale sign he was embarrassed. He was chewing on his lip, and finally turned back to her, looking almost regretful.

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice so soft she almost couldn’t hear him above the din of the platform. “That isn’t exactly how I’d planned on leaving you off –”

“I should go,” Victoire blurted out, hand gripping on to the strap of her bag, which she’d just remembered she still had on her shoulder. “Thanks for coming to see me off,” she said in a rush, passing Ted and speaking over her shoulder. “I’ll owl you. Bye!” She sidestepped a few students milling about, not stopping until her feet hit the steps to the carriage, throwing herself around the corner so forcefully she ran smack into someone else.

She gasped audibly, nearly losing her footing, and threw up her hands to brace herself; one steadied her against the carriage wall, and the other landed flat against someone’s chest.

“Where’s the fire, Weasley?”

Victoire sighed, heart racing at the sudden commotion, and looked up to meet the eyes of a bloke she recognized in the year above her.

“’Ello, Kryder,” she greeted, her voice thin. She realized belatedly that her hand was still sat upon his chest, and she drew it back quickly. “I’m so sorry!”

“Nothing to worry about,” he reassured, stepping aside to let her pass. “See you around?” he asked to her retreating back.

“Sure,” she replied, a knee-jerk reaction, “see you.” Victoire threw herself into the first available compartment she found, not even bothering to look for her friends; she needed some time to herself to recover from – from whatever _that_ was, Merlin alive!

She felt like a total arse for not even being able to face Teddy, and instead just running like a coward. Then again, she reasoned, what was she supposed to do? Teddy had subtly, gently, non-verbally shut her down ages ago, and she’d gotten over it. Or so she thought. Kissing him had shaken her to the core – as kissing anyone for the first time should, she reasoned. She wasn’t going to get sucked back into this again, to over-analysing every action, playing things up in her mind to be greater than reality. Still…

No use in lying about the facts. And the facts were… it wasn’t an awful kiss. A pleasantly lesser amount of tongue than her last boyfriend, Theo, and didn’t hold her in a headlock like a Hogsmeade townie she’d snogged in the Three Broomsticks last year. But beyond that, she didn’t dare worry over it. No, she was putting this to rest. Ted had a momentary fit of madness, of nostalgia, perhaps, but he’d made it clear how he felt, and Victoire wasn’t going to allow herself to get hurt feelings again.

Victoire laughed bitterly, swiping at the wetness gathering in her right eye. No! She was fine. She knew that was all it was, nostalgia. He was swept up in the moment. He’d said it himself; she wasn’t even legally an adult for a few more months. Meanwhile, he’d be getting his own flat, making new friends, discovering what it was he wanted to do with his life. He’d always told her, Harry and the Potters aside, she was his only real family, like a sister. And when blokes tell you you’re like their sister, it does _not_ mean they want to snog and date you. No, Victoire decided resolutely. She was going to pretend this never happen, and chalk it up to the fact that Edward Remus Lupin was simply terrible at saying goodbye.


End file.
